


Hospital Beds

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Death Note, Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Soul Eater, Uglies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite characters share a ward in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Beds

I hate hospital beds. They remind me of death. I wonder which of us will be the first to go. I've never really seen death, but in ths ward, it must at least be entertaining. They tell us we'll get better and all that shit,but everyone knows they only bring you here if you're really screwed up. At least I can still walk. Not all of us can. The TV sucks too. No channels where there's talk of injury or death. I can't tell what pisses me off more: being here or the crap telly. Matt's helping me hack it, but that's not working out great. Thank god for the internet or he'd be in game withdrawl, and I'd have to put up with Zen Network forever. The nurses rarley even come in here they're so scared of us. So really, we just try to stave off boredom until we die. At the moment, Kyouko is trying another one of her failed experiments to make more Pockys until someone comes with the week's food. At least they're edible. I swear, if they weren't, I would've stabbed myself with one already. But mostly Mello eats them for the chocolate, so there aren't nearly as many of them. Oh Shit, Mami tripped on the bed railing...Good, she caught herself. If she died, it would burst their stupid little bubble and they'd take away anything interesting.

"Your neck okay?"

"I just slipped. It's fine, I just want to sit on the couch."

"Fine then." I help her over, stedying her trembling form. Poor Charlotte. Too strong for her own good.

In this stupid little world, we have to do the work, so to ensure no one gets murdered over a better workload, we alrernate. Today I have to feed Chrona, which is not easy. Not really that she's picky, like me though...

"Look, we have bunny today. I know you're not sure how to to deal with it, but if you eat it, it's dead, kay?" Huh, went right down. Appearantly she likes (or despises) rabbit very much.

"Failed pocky? Don't worry, it's black enough. Actually, this batch was more of a brown, but I blowtorched it for you."

"Are blowtorches arrows?"

"No, no arrows went anywhere near your food." Please let her belive me, I don't want to met that Ragnarok thing again. Not that it really scares me...but perverted enough that I'm suprised Chrona hasn't turned into a man with all the testosterone in her blood.

And thus, our immensly interesting daily life, or rather, lack therof.


End file.
